


A Much Needed Confession

by Of_Nyon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Confession, Fluff, Implied Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pre-Megatron, Pre-Overlord, by gays for gays, it’s good and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/pseuds/Of_Nyon
Summary: Rodimus decides now is his best chance. Rejection or not, he doesn’t want to live with never knowing the answer to his dying question.





	1. Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> this is INCREDIBLY self-indulgent LOL
> 
> if you didn’t kno by now, i’m a Huge sucker for fluff and happy endings
> 
> un-beta’d! i apologize for any grammar/ spelling/ autocorrect mistakes!!!
> 
> i hope u enjoy it anyway!! 0:

It wasn’t the rarest thing ever for Drift and Rodimus to _happen_ to have a break at the same time. It wasn’t like Rodimus couldn’t just “fix” their schedules in order to fit in a _much needed_ break together.

They lay on Rodimus’s berth, gathering their breath after play-wrestling to see who would get the soft blanket Rodimus  owned. Drift won, _naturally._

Taking a deep vent, Rodimus stretched himself across Drift and the blanket, and let out his breath. “I’m stressed.”

Drift gasped in fake shock. “Rodimus can _stress?_  He can _do that_?” He dramatically covered his mouth and stared at Rodimus, who could only scoff and turn away from Drift.

“Shut the frag up, Drift.” Drift chuckled and readjusted himself so that he could share the blanket. Rodimus grumbled under his breath about having wrestled for nothing, but snuggled next to his best friend anyway.

“All jokes aside,” Drift said, turning to look at Rodimus. “What’s wrong?”

Drift could see Rodimus’s spoiler lower. Rodimus briefly chewed on his tongue before confessing, “I’ve got mech-trouble.”

“Oh _lord_.” Drift rolled his optics and pulled most of the blanket off of Rodimus

“No, seriously!” Rodimus exclaimed, pulling the blanket from Drift so he could have his share back. “I don’t know how to bring it up with Magnus. I’m a _wreck._ ”

Drift couldn’t only stare. “That’s extremely _un-_ Rodimus,” he deadpanned.

It was Rodimus’s turn to roll his optics. “ _Thanks.”_

Drift rolled over so he could rest his head on his elbow, now able to _judgingly_ stare at Rodimus. “The Rodimus I know would’ve just said what he was thinking out loud without a care,” he said, raising a ridge as Rodimus groaned and turned to look away.

“ _Listen,”_  Rodimus said. “If I were _drunk_ out of my mind at Swerve’s and Magnus was around, yeah _probably.”_

A pause. “Wow. If it’s a _probably_ , then you _really_ have it bad.”

Rodimus groaned louder and buried his face into his share of the blanket. “ _Thanks, Drift._ How would I have _ever_ found that out any sooner.”

Drift chuckled and decided to lie down on his back, studying the ceiling. A couple moments of comfortable silence passed before he asked, “Do you want me to get a feel for what he thinks about you? To see if he maybe likes you back?”

Rodimus resurfaced from where he’d buried himself beneath the blankets and looked at Drift with a frustrated grin. “As much as I want to say yes, I’d rather deal with _rejection_ on my own.”

Drift snickered. “Aw, c’mon. You can’t be sure he’ll reject you yet! Have a little optimism.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll try.” Rodimus said.

“That’s the spirit!”

“ _If_ he rejects me, I’ll just waste away drinking engex for the rest of my life.”

“ _Rodimus!_ ”

“Just kidding!”

As if by perfect coincidence, Rodimus received a message from Ultra Magnus about his unwritten reports. Rodimus didn’t bother reading it… except for the single line that asked him to meet up with Ultra Magnus during their next shift together. Ultra Magnus wanted to… _help_ write his reports.

“Anyway,” Rodimus started, untangling himself from the warmth of his blanket. “I got a comm from Mags just now about some work I didn’t do.”

“Yeah, I kinda assumed it was Magnus.” Rodimus didn’t need to look up to see the mischief painting his best friend’s face. “You got _really giddy_ when you received that comm.”

“Drift, _shut up_. Should I confess when I go?”

Drift facepalmed. “Oh my _Gods,_  Rodimus, you are _hopeless_. How about you confess when you both have a shift together?”

Rodimus paused and thought about what he’d said. Clearly, Rodimus hadn’t put much thought into _how_ he would confess to Magnus. ”Huh… not a bad idea. I’ll do that.”

”I’m always right.”

”Whatever.” Rodimus rolled his optics and finally got off of his berth, Drift gracefully following after him. “Anyway, thanks for listening to me. I really appreciate it.”

”Any time, Rodi.” Drift leaned over and gave Rodimus a comforting hug. “I hope things go well when you tell him.”

”Me too.” Rodimus pulled away and walked to the door to his habsuite. “Feel free to stay longer if you want. See you later!”

”Good luck!” Drift called out as Rodimus walked out of his room, sitting on Rodimus’s berth and snuggling into the blanket that was his for now.

Down the hall, Rodimus nervously walked towards his… office. If he could even call it that anymore. He hoped he wouldn’t back out like the last million times.

He took a few deep vents and gathered as much confidence as he could muster before walking in.


	2. Unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra Magnus couldn’t finish his own reports. He was too busy thinking about… other things. Complicated things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one doesn’t have as much dialogue as i usually write, but also it was just mags 
> 
> chapters with just a single person in them are difficult :C
> 
> nonetheless, enjoy!  
> un-beta’d, apologies for any mistakes!

Ultra Magnus was stressed. He refused to allow the amount of piling work to overwhelm him, but the way his captain was just _avoiding_ his responsibilities was really testing his near unbreakable patience.

That mech had all the time in the world between missions! Rodimus could find time to spar with Drift, even _drink_ at _Swerve’s,_ but he couldn’t find time to write one measly _report?!_

Ultra Magnus was frustrated.

“I cannot _believe_ that mech,” Ultra Magnus grumbled to himself, rubbing his optics in frustration as he finished the  _seventeenth_  note that he would send to Rodimus later about his _lack_ of reports.

Thinking about it, Rodimus was… a complicated mech. Ultra Magnus leaned back into his chair as he got thinking.

Rodimus didn’t make much sense to him. He didn’t follow the Tyrest accord at all times (or… ever), he wasn’t _nearly_ as professional as a captain _should_ be, and he‘s always slacking off. Where were his reports!

Nonetheless, all these _unconventional_ qualities of his captain also made him… _unique._  He certainly didn’t act like Optimus Prime, but that didn’t mean his actions and intentions weren’t in the right place.

In spite of his unprofessionalism, Rodimus came off as much more _approachable,_ much _friendlier,_ much more _reachable._ Prime was an excellent leader during war, but he never _felt_ like a casual mech that you could sit down and drink engex with at a bar… jusf for _fun._ With Rodimus, you could _definitely_ do that, and then you’d see him approach other mechs to show off a stunt that would ultimately make him a laughing stock. Prime never did that. This was _new_.

In other words, Rodimus’s actions _fascinated_ Ultra Magnus.

…Was that even the right _word_?

“Ugh.” Ultra Magnus didn’t want to think about this, but his thoughts were already racing before he could stop himself.

Truth be told, Rodimus frustrated Ultra Magnus to no end, but not because he’s a _bad leader._  Sure, he wouldn’t turn in his reports, or even _write them,_ and _sure_ that greatly annoyed the second in command, but things are rarely so black and white.

Ultra Magnus felt… something else. Something he’s not sure he’s ever _felt._ Or, more accurately, Ultra Magnus may be feeling something he _forbade_ himself from feeling.

Bencause of the war.

It had been eons since Ultra Magnus could truly… _relax_. (The word _still_ tasted like unprocessed energon to Ultra Magnus.) He couldn’t relax when his teammates were dropping left and right, much less _allow_ himself to develop deep and interconnected relationships with every single mech he had to work with. If he had, the emotional burden would’ve been too much.

Truly, what he had been feeling was something different than professional respect for a higher-up. It was something more… equal to him. Something deeper. Unique. _New_.

Ultra Magnus was frustrated with _himself._

He can’t name these feelings. He doesn’t _know_ what they are. He hasn’t had the time for feelings since he joined the Lost Light. But, whatever he _was_ feeling, it wasn’t professional, and that was almost _frightening._

He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he _did_ pursue a public and deeper relationship with Rodimus. Would Rodimus even allow it? What would the rest of the crew make of Ultra Magnus _then?_  What would happen to all the respect he worked so hard to gain? Would the crew just… begin to think so little of him? Would he be nothing other than Rodimus’s… _intended_? Would his own title be revoked? Would the _meaning_ behind his tilted be revoked?

All these uncertainties were _killing_ Ultra Magnus.

His alarm began beeping, effectively allowing him to escape his thoughts. He quickly checked his internal clock to confirm the time, and groaned.

“ _Damn_ ,” he mumbled, angry that he allowed himself to get so distracted from his own work. Packing up, his mind still wandered. How could he scold Rodimus for not completing his reports when he so _hypocritically_ didn’t finish his own?

This was unacceptable, but right now there wasn’t much he could do about it. He had to go to his shift. Plus, he’s written to Rodimus that he would help with writing his reports. He couldn’t take his word back.

Grabbing his necessary materials, Ultra Magnus got up and headed to Rodimus’s… _office._  If he could even call it that.

Ultra Magnus decided he would suppress whatever emotions he was feeling. Now wasn’t the right time. His captain needed him… to write his reports. Nothing more.


	3. Much Awaited Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus confronts Ultra Magnus—and almost chickens out.
> 
> Ultra Magnus has something to tell him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the final chapter!!! i had a lot of fun writing this 3 chap fic!!
> 
> un-beta'd, thank u for dealing with any and all grammar/spelling mistakes. enjoy!

This may have been the first and only time Rodimus willingly allowed  his field to cling onto his frame, frantically hoping Ultra Magnus wouldn’t be able to read his utter confusion.

“Did that make sense to you, Rodimus?”

No. “Yeah, I got everything.”

“Great.” Ultra Magnus turned off the datapad he’d been carrying and placed it in front of Rodimus. “I’ve written everything down for you as notes in case you need them in the future.”

Rodimus looked at the datapad, almost reluctant to touch it. “Thanks, Mags, I think I really got it now.”

Ultra Magnus resisted lifting a dubious eye ridge. “Truly?”

“Yes!” Rodimus exclaimed, now eagerly grabbing the datapad and inspecting it. “You won’t have to explain this to me anymore. Or ever.”

Ultra Magnus wasn’t convinced. “If I were to leave you _alone_ and without _any_ reminders—” He squinted. “—would you write your reports?”

Rodimus pensively rubbed his chin in playful thought. “Huh… that’s a good question.” Rodimus smiled lightheartedly. “Only time will tell!”

This mech was reducing millennia off of Ultra Magnus’s life span. “Rodimus, _please.”_

Rodimus laughed and smiled at Ultra Magnus. His face didn’t budge, but it didn’t disappoint Rodimus, at least not anymore. Instead, his attention turned to the datapad he held. The darkened screen reflected his face, and Rodimus couldn’t smile anymore. _It was either now or never,_ Rodimus thought.

“Actually, Magnus,” Rodimus said, the tone in his voice changing drastically. Ultra Magnus perked up immediately “There’s… there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

“It’s something serious!” Rodimus blurted out quickly, almost as if he were ready to defend his words. “Or-or _semi_ -serious. I don’t know how you’ll take it.”

Ultra Magnus wasn’t sure he was following. “I take it this has to do with me?”

“Yeah,” Rodimus answered before thinking. He paused. “Well, no! Uh… kind of? It’s complicated.”

It was obvious that Rodimus was struggling, but it was also obvious that this was something important to the captain. Ultra Magnus shifted so he could give Rodimus his full attention. “My receptors are open for you, Rodimus.”

“Okay, uhh… Gosh.” Rodimus took a deep vent and rubbed the back of his helm as he gathered his thoughts.

“I dunno if you’ve noticed—according to Drift, I’ve been _really_ obvious—but, like, I’ve been… _feeling_ _things_ lately?”

Ultra Magnus couldn’t help but furrow his eye ridges in uncertainty. “…Feeling things?”

Rodimus nearly shrank where he sat. “Yeeeaaaahh.” He could feel the doubt creeping up on him as Ultra Magnus took his time to respond. He refused to listen to any of those thoughts, despite the compelling arguments.

Finally, just before Rodimus was about to take back what he’d said, Ultra Magnus asked, worriedly, “Are you sure you shouldn’t be telling this to Ratchet?”

Taken aback, Rodimus quickly said,“Wha- _no!_ No no, it’s not _that_ kind of thing.” Rodimus sat back in his seat and took a second to truly process the accusation. “Oh my _Gods,_ now I’m imagining confessing to Ratchet and that’s not a great scenario.”

“Confessing…?” Ultra Magnus was beyond confused. What was happening anymore?

Rodimus slumped in his chair and rubbed his face, fighting back all the doubts and regrets. He was _going_ to do this, _now._ He couldn’t make himself wait anymore.

Rodimus took a deep vent and sat up straight, facing Ultra Magnus as straight-on as he possibly could. “Alright, this is going nowhere so I’ll get to the point.”

Ultra Magnus eyed Rodimus carefully. “Okay-”

“I really like you, Magnus!”

…What?

Rodimus cleared his vent when Ultra Magnus didn’t answer right away. “I don’t mean that I like you like I like Drift, or-or that I like that you're my second-in-command. This is… _different._ What I say and do with Drift and feel about him is different from what I want to say and do with you. And I feel different about you too.”

Rodimus looked away from Ultra Magnus, waving his servos in front of him, trying to find the right words. “I _like_ like you, Mags.”

Ultra Magnus squinted. “… _Like_ like…” That was not proper grammar.

Rodimus nervously looked back at Ultra Magnus. “Y-yeah…”

The metaphorical gears turned in Ultra Magnus's head, processing what Rodimus had _confessed_ to him. It didn’t take much to figure out that Rodimus was confessing his _feelings_ to Ultra Magnus.

Getting to that conclusion absolutely _baffled_ him, however. He had been _so_ caught up in his _own_ complicated feelings towards the captain, and pushing them back in favor of what was already in place, that he never realized Rodimus… felt the same?

_Could that really be true?_ Ultra Magnus needed to find out for himself.

Clearing his vent, Ultra Magnus started saying, “If I may tell you the truth-”

-Until Rodimus panicked. “Oh dear _Primus_ you’re _rejecting_ me.” Rodimus immediately began packing up the materials in front of him—that belonged to Ultra Magnus— as if getting ready to leave. “I _knew_ being optimistic about this wasn’t smart. I _knew_ this was too soon, and that I didn’t deserve a happy ending. I shouldn’t have asked Drift for advice I was an _idiot_ -”

“ _Rodimus, slow down.”_ Ultra Magnus interrupted. He motioned for Rodimus to calm down as he continued: “I’m not rejecting you.”

Rodimus paused his packing up and stared at Ultra Magnus, dumbfounded. “…Huh?”

Ultra Magnus pointed at everything that Rodimus held. “Those are my materials.”

“Oh.” Datapads and markers dropped to his desk. “Right. Of course.”

Ultra Magnus awkwardly adjusted on his seat. “Truth be told… I don’t actually know how I feel about you.” This was the first time Rodimus witnessed Ultra Magnus fidget, though it was more like adjusting the metal surrounding his digits. It was incredible to Rodimus. “You are my _captain_ , so I assumed my feelings towards you would remain _professional.”_

Rodimus reset his audio receptors, hoping he was hearing Ultra Magnus correctly.

“However,” Ultra Magnus continued. “That seems to have changed. I don’t know _what_ it has changed to, but I figured it’s because of my lack of understanding my _own_ feelings.”

Rodimus not responding lightning fast like usual made Ultra Magnus… nervous? That was the only word he knew that could apply. Ultra Magnus ‘fidgeted’ as he waited.

“Wait… so…” Rodimus was really struggling to  _ accept _ what the reality could be. He  _ wanted _ to believe it, but he wasn’t sure if he could. Ultra Magnus even said didn’t understand his own feelings, so there was  _ no way _ he liked him back… right?

…Right?

He had to ask. He  _ had _ to. It was now or never. “Do you… like me _back_ …?”

Ultra Magnus had to be honest. “I don’t know, Rodimus. I don't know _what_ I feel.”

But Rodimus  _ needed _ to know everything he could. “Do you get nervous when you think about me? Feel  _ butterflies  _ in your tank? Think about things you wish you could do but can’t because of our relationship  _ right now?” _

“... Butterflies?”

“Oh. Earth term. It’s a feeling you get when you’re anxious, for whatever reason.”

“Ah… Well…” Ultra Magnus studied Rodimus’s terribly impatient waiting eyes. Looking at him like this… some things were clicking in place.

“I believe so, yes.”

Rodimus grinned so quickly. He couldn’t contain his excitement, but he tried anyway. “Then that’s a start!”

“What now?”

Rodimus was ready to bounce off of his seat. “How do you feel about… calling us each other’s  _ intended?” _

Ultra Magnus didn’t quite smile. Whatever was on his face was crooked and imperfect, but Rodimus decided to take it as a soft grin. So, Ultra Magnus smiled. “…I don't mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND BAM, ITS DONE!!!! :D
> 
> thank you so much for reading, this was my first proper and completed fic!!!
> 
> i may write some other things for other ships, maybe a sequel for minimus ambus and their conversation about that, but who knows!!
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome!! C:


End file.
